A Fitting Memorial
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Follow up to Elegy For a Friend. The team recieves a letter from Miles' father.


A FITTING MEMORIAL

Two weeks had passed since the memorial service had been held for Miles. Two weeks of the team trying their best to pick up the pieces and go on with work. Then the letter came.

Connor was starting to go to the task of looking at files and applications to select a replacement for  
Miles. Although the younger doctor hadn't been with the team a year, he'd become a valued member. And it was going to be hard to replace him.

A knock on his door frame drew his attention and he looked up to see Kate standing there, a letter in her hand. "This just came today and I thought you should read it first. It's from Miles' father and addressed to the team," she said approaching the desk.

"I wonder what he has to say," Connor wondered as he took the letter.

Kate looked at the barely touched folders. "Slow going?" she asked.

"Slow going. I know we need a new member but it's always hard to select one." He sighed, "There were times when I wondered if I'd made the wrong choice with Miles. And now I'm wondering if I can make the right choice of a replacement."

"I know how it is. I'll let you read the letter. But I am going to need some names to look at closer," Kate said and left the office.

After a moment Connor reached for a letter opener and quickly slit the envelope open and removing the singlesheet of thick paper. Unfolding it, he began to read.

"Dear Dr. Connor, Dr. Durant, Miss Rossi, Mr. Powell  
I wanted to personally write and thank you for thecards and letter I recieved following the death of my son. There is much I didn't know about Miles and how much practicing medicine meant to him. Even though I never told him, I was proud of what he'd become. Although in the beginning I had my plans that he would join me in the family business. When he didn't I held it against him at first and I know he resented me for it.  
My one regret is that we never got the chance to mend our somewhat shaky relationship. However there is one thing I can do so that he will be remembered by others.  
I have after much thought, decided to take the money that Miles would have inherited and establish a  
scholarship in his name. I know now how much it meant for him to be a doctor so I have drawn up papers to establish the "Miles McCabe Memorial Scholarship" for  
deserving medical students. From what I have learned and talking briefly with you, I realize that this  
would be how Miles would've wanted his money to be spent.  
In closing, I want to thank you for becoming his friends and being there in the end when he needed  
someone.  
Sincerely yours,

John McCabe"

After he finished reading it, Connor stared at the letter for several moments. As a father he could only begin to comprehend the sense of loss that Mr. McCabe had to be feeling. But he knew that if something ever happened to Jack, he'd probably be feeling that loss just as deeply. Picking up his phone he began calling each of the team members.

Since returning to work, Natalie had been spending her time in the labs. There she could lose herself  
temporarily in research or setting up for the new drug trial she'd been asked to participate in. The lab was also one of the few places she didn't feel Miles' presence quite so keenly.

She was sitting at table looking at files of possible drug trial candidates when her phone rang. "Dr.  
Durant."

"Nat, can you meet me and the rest in the conference room in ten minutes?" Connor asked.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'd rather wait until everybody's here to explain," he said and hung up the phone.

Natalie stuffed her phone in her pocket, a look of confusion on her face as she navigated the maze of  
corridors and the floors to the conference room. As she opened the door she felt a sudden sense of deja vu. The last time she'd been in that room, Kate had been briefing herself, Miles and Eva on the Central America situation. She had briefly wondered as to Connor's absence but quickly realized that they were chosen specifically because of their profiency in Spanish.

Natalie enterd and took a seat. Cathing sight of the letter in Connor's hands, she asked, "What is it?"

"I'll let you know as soon as Frank and Eva arrive, he promised.

One by one they entered and took their seats, unconsciously avoiding the place where Miles had  
usually sat. Frank asked, "What's going on?"

Connor looked at the team members. "This letter came today. It's from Miles' father and I think you all should read it. Natalie, since you're the one who seemed to be closest to Miles, you should be the one to read it first," he said and handed it over to her.

When she finished reading , Natalie dabbed at the tears in her eyes and said, "He's right. It would be  
a very fitting memorial for Miles. Even through his death he can still help others," she said and handed Eva the letter.


End file.
